Unused content
During the prototypes' development, some ideas are canceled and removed from the game. However, some of the developers' original plans are still kept in the games, but are not used. This content can be retrieved by meddling with the game's data files, and sometimes, can even be altered to bring the original ideas back to life. ''Carmageddon Sumo map A multiplayer map called "Sumo" was either removed before release or left unfinished . It was a simple round rooftop with a few protruding platforms, and sheer drops into the sea on all sides. This arena would be played in the style of traditional Sumo wrestling, with players aim to knock other players off the tower. The skyline can also be found in the game files - it consists of painted waves, in the style of the classic Japanese artwork '' . Early Ed 101 The official Carmageddon website had shown a weird hovercraft vehicle for Ed 101. It's completely different from the Tashita. However, the strangest part is that its textures are still in the final game, and not where one would expect. It's in DEZRACE2.PIX, the file that stores Devil's Canyon Mining Town's textures. Check out the gallery for the textures. Unused strings *In TEXT.TXT: **WRONG TEXT.TXT This weird string can be found on lines 130 - 150 and 169 - 170. Other things *There is data about the rewards of an unused bonus for rolling the car, found in GENERAL.TXT. Line 22 of the file reads 60,30,15 // Time awarded for rolling car for each skill level (with peds). *A lot of unused sound files can be found in the SOUND folder. ''Splat Pack Power Ups *'Got 'im in the bollocks!: Displays a message on-screen and gives credits. It's a remnant from a planned powerup that was to be obtained when the player hit the Devil's gonads. This powerup is also present, and unused, in Carmageddon II. ''Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now'' Power Ups Amongst the regular powerups, there are some that can be activated with cheats, but not found in-game, and others that are found in the game's string files. *Turbo cops: Leftover from the original game, doesn't work because the Cop system wasn't implemented. *Frozen cops: Same as above. *Cloaking Device: Partially unused; it grants credits in single-player, despite never being obtainable by normal means in that mode. *Got 'im in the Bollocks: A remnant from the Splat Pack, being unused in that game as well. Ron Dumpster When the player completes the game in any difficulty, they unlock all available vehicles, including some that don't enter races normally. Amongst those lies '''Ron Dumpster, and selecting him in the garage will reveal that he has no picture. This is because the car isn't implemented in the game; it had to be cut off from the final version of Carmageddon II. Trying to play as him leads to a crash. Steel gonad o' death in the SGoD form.]] This weird mode is very mysterious, and the methods necessary to activate it are far from simple. There is a cheat code to do so, but nobody knows what it is. When in this mode, the car transforms into a giant indestructible ball (hence gonad). This ball is hard to control, but it packs a brute force. Strings *In TEXT.TXT: **No other cars to choose from yet, Original driver was, Your original car and Car added to change car list - Lines 35 - 37 and 171; these messages would appear if Carmageddon II were to use the stealworthy mechanic. **WRONG TEXT.TXT - Lines 135 - 139 and 170; even though there's less of these lines than in Carmageddon, they're still present. **Lines 195 - 201; thanks to what is likely a glitch, this text doesn't appear anywhere. These are multiplayer modes' descriptions. **This car already taken by - Line 205; this doesn't seem to be used, because one can't choose which car to use in a net game. **Tried to cheat! and Managed to cheat!!! - Lines 225 and 226; writing a cheat during a net game has no effect. **Ped Cam and Drone Cam - Lines 268 and 269; two unused camera modes. Other things *There is data for the credits per rank for each difficulty, found in GENERAL.TXT. Carmageddon II doesn't use ranks. *Remnants from Carmageddon's circle, diamond and square powerup icon fadeouts are inside data\64x48x8\POWERUPS.TWT. *A lot of unused sound files can be found in the SOUND folder. They are identified on the sound files page. *A pedestrian based on (named Cara Loft) was meant to appear on the El Morte Desert, as evidenced by the string DES7 // Name of Ped / Cara Loft - Notorious artifact thief and fellow animal killer. found in line 772 of DATA\PEDS\SETTINGS.TXT. This ped doesn't exist in the normal game, but textures for a zombie Lara Croft do exist in the censored versions. Forum user Mad Maxine talking about "Cara Loft" ''Carmageddon: TDR 2000 Driver names As with earlier games, each vehicle was given some info to display on the Choose car screen, such as vital statistics (top speed, kerb weight, 0-60 speed), a name for the vehicle, the driver's name, and a brief description. For unknown reasons, the driver names and descriptions (as well as "short names") were removed from the game late in development. Therefore, most people know the TDR2000 cars by their vehicle names. But these details are still in the game files. When selecting The Fortress, the words "She's FORT KNOX" can be seen in the last line of the info-box; somebody didn't remove it right. Further inspection revealed that all the aforementioned information is in the Car_Strings_UK.txt file, inside the UK Strings directory. It doesn't even have to be decoded! When it came time to create the ''Nosebleed Pack, it had already been decided to not use names & descriptions, so none were written. Unused powerups The following powerups can be activated with cheats, but cannot be collected normally. Some don't work at all, others cause some weird effects, and others work as intended. *Groovin' pedestrians *Mutant corpses *Pedestrian annihilator *Pedestrian panic *Peds with stupid heads *Piss-artist pedestrians *Drink driving *Catch powerup References to cut levels In races.txt, there are references to two cut levels. These have been commented out so the game doesn't load them, but unfortunately, their files are gone, so all that remains are these references in the races file. Break Test The very first race was meant to be called "Break Test", probably used to test some of the game's mechanics. This syntax is slightly different from the one used for the final levels. RACE WORLD "Break Test" NAME "BreakTest" TRACK "BreakTest" DISPLAY_NAME "BreakTest (Testa)" DESCRIPTION "no comment" TIMER 2000.0 1600.0 1400.0 POWERUPS "btest.pup" POWERUPS_SAVENAME "assets\tracks\breaktest\btest.pup" DRONE_PATHS "Paths_testTest_Null.hie" MISSION_DESC "mscript.txt" END GyroBox GyroBox was created later in development, as evidenced by the data values' syntax. It's a normal multiplayer stage that was left out for unknown reasons. RACE TRACK "GyroBox" NAME "GyroBox" TYPE 64 // Type of race TIMER 200.0 160.0 140.0 // Seconds POWERUPS "gyrobox_Race1.pup" POWERUPS_SAVENAME "assets\tracks\GyroBox\GyroBox_Race1.pup" RACE_ID 32 RACE_DEPENDENCY 0 MISSION 0 END Other things *There is an option that likely disables the race position in the HUD. Such a concept is not found in the Carmageddon series. **There are also several options with unknown effects; some of them might be unused. *The Nosebleed Pack breaks the powerup icon file in ASSETS\Stuff\hud.pak into 5 files, in order to add the icons for the new powerups. The new images contain 16 powerups each, and the last image, the one with the Nosebleed Pack's icons, only uses 5 of them. The others have crude numbers drawn on them. Other info Unused string in Carmageddon and Carmageddon II The string Let the carnage continue... in line 25 of TEXT.TXT of both games is partially unused in Carmageddon, and fully unused in Carmageddon II. When playing in uncut mode in Carmageddon and turning off Nice and Fluffy mode, the message will appear. Zombie mode doesn't allow this. Gallery Carmageddon Image:Original Ed101car.jpg|Ed 101's original vehicle. Image:EDFINS.png|EDFINS, found inside Devil's Canyon Mining Town's files. Image:EDTOP.png|EDTOP Image:EDUNDER.png|EDUNDER Image:EDEXHST.png|EDEXHST Image:EDENGINE.png|EDENGINE Image:EDREAR.png|EDREAR Image:EDINTAKE.png|EDINTAKE Image:EDCOCKPT.png|EDCOCKPT See also *Prototype information - Information about the development's original plans. This info can not be found inside the final games. *Category:Unused powerups *Easter Eggs and secrets *Glitches External links *[http://tcrf.net/Carmageddon_%28PC%29 Carmageddon's article on The Cutting Room Floor] *[http://www.unseen64.net/2012/03/08/carmageddon-2-carpocalypse-now-beta-pc/ Carmageddon II's article on Unseen64] References